Skie
' Skie '(named Khellendros meaning The Storm Over Ansalon in Dragon tongue) is a blue dragon, most famous for being the steed of Kitiara Uth Matar and for being one of the Dragon Overlords, ruling over Solamnia. Early Life Skie was born as Khellendros on the alien dragon world, where dragons dwarfing those on Krynn roamed the lands, spending most of their time fighting and killing each other. Tired of being forced to spend his life running and hiding from more powerful dragons, he began using his magic to find other worlds. On one of these journeys, he encountered the goddess Takhisis. Takhisis told him that if he came to Krynn as her servant, they would conquer the world and Takhisis would let him rule over the mortals in her stead. Khellendros agreed and followed her to Krynn. In 240 AC, he mated with the blue dragoness Nadir, producing a daughter named Zephyr. During the formation of the Dragonarmies, Khellendros was paired with the Blue Dragon Highlord, Kartilann of Khur. He took notice of Kitiara Uth Matar as a promising warrior rising through the ranks of the Dragon Army, and arranged for his daughter Zephyr to be paired with Kitiara, hoping that Kitiara would be able to teach his daughter the tricks necessary to stay alive. War of the Lance In 348 AC, the Blue Wing, led by Kartilann and Khellendros attacked the New Sea region. During a battle against the Wemitowuk tribe, Kartilann was killed by an archer, and Zephyr was killed by elemental magics. Noticing his daughters rider plummeting to the ground, Khellendros swept down and saved her, and together they routed the enemy and secured victory. Unlike most dragons, Khellendros (or Skie as he was known to Kitiara) formed a close band with his rider, Kitiara Uth Matar. She bore all the traits that Skie respected in an individual and he quickly grew to love her. Skie and Kitiara fought many battles together, bringing victory to the Dragon Armies. After the fall of the Dragon Armies at the Temple of Takhisis, Skie assisted Kitiara in leading the Blue Wing away to safety. In the intermittent period between the War and Kitiara's invasion of Palanthas, Skie helped her to maintain the order of their army. In 357 AC, they invaded Palanthas, but Kitiara succumbed during the battle, and Skie was once again left without a rider. After her death, Skie would search tirelessly for her, journying to Dargaard Keep after hearing rumors that Lord Soth had claimed Kitiara after her death. He found the keep deserted with no sign of her, and continued searching until the Chaos War, all the while plotting to make the world ready for Takhisis' final plan. During the Chaos War, Skie knew it was time and the plan was put into motion. Age of Mortals Using his help, Takhisis stole the world away, moving it to a different place in the Universe and hiding it from the gaze of the other gods. Doing this weakened Takhisis greatly, but she continued to promise Skie that once her powers were restored, they would conquer the world and he would rule. The unforeseen arrival of other alien dragons from Skies homeworld disrupted their plans as these Dragons began claiming territories across Ansalon. Learning that magical items in Palanthas might allow him to open a portal to The Grey and allow him to continue searching for Kitiara prompted him to conquer Palanthas. He did so successfully in 387 AC and claimed most of Northern Solamnia and declared himself a Dragon Overlord, once again returning to his birthname of Khellendros. During the Dragon Purge, Khellendros grew in power and learned the secrets of building a magical totem which would allow him to harness the spirit power and life essence of other dragons. He also went about transforming northern Solamnia into an arid desert to better suit his tastes. In 401 AC, Khellendros discovered a magical ritual involving a draconian and a human which would allow him to create dragonspawn. He set about creating many of these dark servants, keeping the secret safe from the other Dragon Overlords. He continued gathering magical artifacts and aided his fellow Highlord Malystryx in her ascension to godhood. However, in 416 AC, just before Malystryx was to ascend to godhood, Khellendros double-crossed her and threw her into the sea. Harnessing the magic of his gathered artifacts he slipped into The Grey to search for Kitiara. He eventually returned from his quest, still not having found Kitiara. In 421 AC, he is informed about the girl Mina and a meeting is arranged between them. Khellendros reveals that he knows that the One God she claims to serve is infact Takhisis and begins raging about what Takhisis had promised him. Mina responded by reprimanding him for his foolishness and Skie blasted her with his lightning breath. Through the intervention of Takhisis however, Mina reflected the lightning bolt, striking Khellendros down and leaving him for dead. He was then visited by his former enemy, the blind silver dragon Mirror. Mirror had come to question Khellendros about what he knew and Khellendros told him the fate of Mirrors fellow metalic dragons, his and the other overlords origins and the plans of Takhisis. Malystryx then came upon the dying Khellendros to claim his totem. With his dying breath, Khellendros blasted her with his lightning and was then killed, finally knowing peace as he re-united with his beloved Kitiara in the afterlife. Sources *War of the Lance Appearances *Novel:Chronicle Trilogy *Novel:Legend Trilogy Category:Characters Category:Dragons